


【九昀】眷

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【九昀】眷

他回来的时候常常比较晚。  
打开家门看见屋里各处都留着灯，不怎么动用的厨房里有随时可以热来吃的宵夜，桌子上放着他的快递。  
他轻手轻脚走到半开着的房间门口探头往里看，床上的人裹在被子里，睡得挺沉。  
一股困意突然冲上脑门，他别过脸捂着嘴无声地打了个呵欠，退出房间时顺手虚掩上房门。  
简单地吃了点宵夜后他坐回沙发里头，盘算着等会再去把碗洗了。连续几天的工作积攒下来的疲倦在吃饱喝足后很快涌上来，倦怠在不知不觉间缠上他的四肢……

醒过来时四周是黑的。有人站在他面前，把手里的被子小心地盖在他身上。  
那个人替歪在沙发上的他掖被子的时候俯身下来，带着两个人共有的沐浴露的味道流窜到他鼻尖。  
受了凉肌肉发酸的肩膀被被子裹起来，绕到肩后的手替他塞好被子就要抽开，他下意识从温暖的包裹里伸出手，把它捉住。  
没察觉他醒了的人吓了一跳，被抓在他手里的手腕抖了一下，他连忙眯着眼坐起身，顺带把那只手往怀里拉近一些。  
他还靠在沙发上，一时间迷迷糊糊的还不清醒。金廷祐重新把从他身上滑下来的被子塞好，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔小声地讲话，“哥醒了吗，我都没注意到，下次回来直接回房间睡觉就好了……”  
靠得太近了。好像很久没有触碰过的人现在就在眼前，絮絮叨叨地说着话的时候垂着脑袋靠近他，软软的头发蹭到他的下巴脸颊，挠得他发痒。  
原本累得懒得动弹的人现在轻易就能把手搭到金廷祐肩上，掐一把脸上的软肉再搂着脖子，动作带着身体前倾，脸埋在面前的锁骨里，低低地拉长了音节“嗯”了一声，算应金廷祐的话。  
被抱着的人不动，抱人的人不想动，靠着彼此在还不到太阳出来的时间的凌晨里蜷在沙发一侧。他感觉到金廷祐挪了挪身体，找了个地方靠着，于是更放心地把重量全数靠过去。背上有只手轻轻地拍着，金廷祐的下巴靠在他的脑袋上，似乎还低头亲了亲。  
睡意在短暂的睡眠里得到了安抚，醒了这一回，虽然困却又睡不着了。他抱着金廷祐脖子的手臂开始发酸，便又撤下来圈住细瘦的腰。绕过去的时候掌心蹭过腰侧，隔着睡衣感受到的手掌下的触感似乎还很不错，他闭着眼嘴角却扬起来，索性明目张胆地伸手往衣服里头钻，毫不掩饰地摸着有着快要成型的趋势的腹肌。  
被摸的人被这把突然的揩油摸得直往后缩，肚皮一痒便忍不住左右扭动想躲开他的手，最后终于把钻进睡衣里的手捉住拉出来，可怜兮兮地说哥不困吗，别闹我了。  
“现在不困。”他直起腰，金廷祐以为他想起身，屁股也跟着从沙发上抬起来，半边屁股刚离开沙发就被一把抱住，跟着往后倒下去的人倒进沙发里，“但是想跟你睡觉。”  
干柴烈火从嘴唇一接触就开始大肆地爆发蔓延。他倚在沙发扶手和靠背之间，双腿被打开夹在金廷祐身体两侧，上身衣服很快就被敞开，下身一早就脱得干干净净，他又反过来拉着金廷祐把上衣脱了，一边抱着接吻一边上上下下地摸，被摁着脑袋吸着嘴唇时还满足地隔着裤子捏了把屁股，再慢悠悠地绕到前面，把金廷祐裤子里已经勃起的东西掏出来，握在手里揉一揉。  
他捉弄它时就听见金廷祐叹出来长长的一口气，随后被捧着脸更认真深入地接吻。舌尖相触的酥麻感迫使他专心于眼前，脑袋发晕视线失焦地彼此分开时，光溜溜的下体显眼地挺着勃起的阴茎。金廷祐握着他的手把两个人都圈进手里，他晃了晃手臂把一只手挣出来，在金廷祐不明就里时指指桌子上的快递，示意金廷祐拆开。  
“我挑了好久的，喜欢吧？”他得意地看着金廷祐从里头掏出来解燃眉之急的东西们，抬高腿捞着自己的膝弯，对着金廷祐打开自己，“现在可以进来了吧？”

人是矛盾的。金廷祐往里面一根根塞沾满了润滑的手指的时候他嫌进度太慢，撩拨得他心里痒痒却又不给实在的甜头，等真的被套好安全套的阴茎顶着屁股往里头挤时又抓着金廷祐的手臂急着喊停。  
这也太大了。他又握着它摸了摸，想着之前它完全进入自己身体的样子。怎么可能嘛，这样怎么进得去。  
他犹犹豫豫地握着它，深呼吸努力放松身体，一手掰开屁股一手带着它往里塞。忍耐着吞下一半，身体总是不自觉地夹紧，好不容易下定的决心又崩塌了，沮丧地推了把金廷祐让他退出去。  
“哥，”他没想到的是，屁股里的阴茎不仅没抽出去，金廷祐还抬起腿跪在了沙发上，把他困在身体和沙发之间，逼得更近，“忍耐一下。”  
他甚至没有反应过来金廷祐说了什么，那根在他的意识里不应该塞进他身体里的东西就一下子全捅了进来。他张大了嘴发不出声音来，只能感觉它在自己屁股里，就快要把自己给顶穿了。  
已经不打算继续忍耐的人慢慢往外抽出阴茎，捏着他屁股上的肉试图让那里更容易进出一点，“放松，夹太紧了。”  
他把全身瘫进沙发里，努力尝试放松身体。阴茎开始在他的屁股里慢慢地抽出插入，每一次都在他觉得已经不行了的时候又多挤进一截来，他只能做着深呼吸懊恼地想人体的承受能力怎么在这种时候也好得惊人。  
“在哪里来着……”他逐渐适应了下体塞进一根阴茎的感觉后放松下来，感受着它在身体里四处顶撞，伸手去摸自己软下来的阴茎。紧接着身体里某一点突然被碾过，他的脑袋里空白一片，回过神来才发觉自己握着阴茎的手上一片又湿又黏。  
“哥喜欢这里吧，舒服吗？”不等他回答，金廷祐已经把他的屁股抬起来垫在跪在沙发上的膝盖上，他被金廷祐抓在了手里，要他命的阴茎现在就塞在他屁股里。逃不掉了。  
为了方便，他的腿被尽量地抬高，身体几乎被对折起来，身前是抱着自己紧紧贴着身体亲密交欢的人，身后是已经没有更多空间的沙发靠背。金廷祐凑近过来亲吻他的耳朵和颈侧，他几乎被困在了这点极小的空间里，屁股被撞得不停地晃动，承受着两个人激烈交合的沙发嘎吱作响，他露出牙齿一口咬在面前的肩膀上，堵住自己嘴里控制不住的臊人呻吟。  
后来金廷祐又把他放倒在沙发上，他躺平了身体，感受着腰部放松下来时身体神经酥麻的快感，再一次把换上新的安全套的阴茎全都吃下。被动地被撞得不停耸动的过程中困意又回到脑袋里来，意识沉浮间看到天花板似乎变得明亮了一些，身上的人俯下身抱着他在做爱结束的时候接一个绵长的吻。  
再次睡着之前他抱着压在身上的人迷迷糊糊地想着，还好明天不用上班。  
—END—


End file.
